


Blue Jeans

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Born To Die [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Feelings, Lyrics in the text, M/M, Talking, This isn't a song fic, Waiting, lana del rey - Freeform, patience - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis quelques temps, il y a quelque chose dans l'air, une odeur, que le nez ne peut percevoir mais que tout le corps sent, quelque chose de magnétique, d'électrique... Depuis que l'homme dans l'armure a réalisé que le soldat n'était pas si lisse, depuis que le soldat sait qu'il y a un homme dans l'armure, quelque chose arrive. Encore faut-il oser faire le premier pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

Le dernier étage de la tour Stark était un bijou. Situé au sommet d’un imposant bâtiment de verre aux courbes modernes, il avait la forme d’un œuf dans lequel couvaient peu de meubles, disposés de manière recherchée ; de façon à faire du dernier étage un lieu agréable où les poussins pouvaient se déplacer et se sentir bien.  
En toile de fond, le bar, à côté de l’imposant frigidaire américain, et l’ascenseur aux portes en aluminium. Dans un creux au milieu de la pièce, le canapé de cuir brun, accompagné de fauteuils gris, entourant la table basse, et reposant sur une moquette crème à poils longs. Tout autour de cet œuf dans l’œuf se déployaient la cheminée, le grand bureau, les lampes noires carrées et les rondes dorées, couronné par les néons qui sillonnaient les murs recouvert de bois. Enfin, au premier plan, on en arrivait à la gigantesque baie vitrée et grand escalier argenté qui permettait à l’homme de fer de se séparer de son armure avec l’élégance qui lui était due.  
Et de nuit, alors que tout était éteint à l’intérieur, cette architecture simple et moderne semblait sublimée. Les lumières de New-York avaient remplacées celles des étoiles ; disposées entre les multiples immeubles du quartier d’affaire endormi, le tout dominé par l’Empire State Building, qui s’imposait même dans la vue qu’offrait la baie vitrée. Elles se jetaient dans le dernier étage, éclatant sur le sol gris, et donnant l’illusion à l’œil qu’il s’agissait là d’une reproduction artificielle du ciel nocturne. 

C’était la vue que croquait le plus souvent Steve Rogers quand il passait les portes de l’ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage de la tour, les quelques fois où il rendait visite à Tony. Comme à chaque fois, il traversa les lumières de la ville en parcourant la pièce, les lueurs jaunes, rouges et orangées se déplaçant sa chevelure, son visage et son corps.  
Il était vêtu d’un jean et d’un chandail blanc.

Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as cancer  
You were sorta punk rock  
I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December  
Oh baby

Pour Tony Stark, debout derrière le bar, cette vision avait toujours quelque chose de fascinant et d’enivrant. La silhouette de Rogers se découpait dans la baie vitrée comme une ombre chinoise avant que les lumières ne se jettent sur lui, dévoilant sa personne en relief, par touches colorées, jusqu’à ce qu’il se réfugie derrière la cheminée pour jeter quelques bûches de bois dans l’âtre.

« Inutile de l’allumer. On voit suffisamment bien, même de nuit. »

Rogers, à peine surpris de l’entendre, tourna la tête vers Stark, le dévisageant d’une manière tout à fait neutre. Comme toujours. Steve avait gardé, bien évidemment, ce « quelque chose » des hommes des années quarante, une indifférence apparente, avec un sourire en coin, une grande dignité qui aujourd’hui était qualifié de « rétro », mais voilà, Steve était le rétro vivant, il avait ces traces d’une époque révolue gravée dans sa peau, tout son être respirait encore les vielles années.  
Mais le voilà qui portait un jean. Pour un peu, de dos, avec ce débardeur blanc, il aurait pu passer pour ces enfants rebelles des années soixante, qui roulaient à des vitesses hallucinantes en bécane, une veste en cuir sur le dos. 

En se souvenant que le super-soldat était en possession de ces deux accessoires, même s’il s’agissait là d’un modèle rétro, inoffensif, et d’une veste tout ce qu’il y avait de plus digne, d’un élégant brun, Tony déglutit. Et quand Steve se tournait vers lui, ce faux air d’enfant terrible était directement évincé par sa coiffure parfaite, impeccable en toute circonstance. Sa chevelure blonde, séparée en deux par une raie sur le côté typique, lui donnait l’apparence adulte et responsable alors que son visage dégageait quelque chose de poupon, avec ses yeux bleus brillants d’innocence et ses lèvres boudeuses. 

Cet ensemble de contradictions qu’un simple jean soulevait en la personne droite et lisse de Rogers laissa Tony complètement coi. Etrangement, ce vêtement lui faisait réaliser, de façon concrète, ce qu’il commençait à comprendre petit à petit. Steve était bien plus que l’enfant chéri de la Nation, il y avait quelque chose de profond et de complexe derrière cette couverture lisse, cette coiffure impeccable et la bannière étoilée. 

Raison pour laquelle dès qu’il entrait dans la même pièce que lui, Tony sentait que ses yeux lui brûlaient, ses entrailles se retournaient, ses mains devenaient moites et une euphorie étrange s’emparait de son cerveau, son discernement se cachant derrière une brume de joie qu’il ne parvenait à comprendre. Plus le temps passait et plus il s’habituait à la présence ponctuelle du soldat dans sa tour, depuis l’implosion du SHIELD, surtout. Stark était une des seules personnes de confiance et établie de manière stable que le soldat connaissait. Mais ces réactions, cette envie de le regarder jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se dessèchent, et la manière dont l’immense fossé temporel, culturel et moral qui les séparaient devenait invisible, c’était terriblement nouveau. Et même pour quelqu’un comme Anthony Stark, amoureux et créateur de la nouveauté, c’était troublant. 

« J’aime bien l’avoir allumée, répondit pour Steve en fouillant dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir des allumettes. Je trouve ça… chaleureux.  
\- Laissez, commença Tony, Jarvis va…  
\- Je suis encore capable d’allumer un feu moi-même. »

Big dreams, gangsta  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like, «No please, stay here  
We don't need no money, we could make it all work »  
But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday  
I stayed up waiting', anticipating', and pacing'  
But he was chasing' paper  
Caught up in the game - that was the last I heard  
Oh baby

Steve souffla sur l’allumette après que les premières flammes soient apparues. Il y avait quelque chose qui planait dans la pièce. Une odeur, non pas degagée par le feu nouvellement allumé ou l’alcool, mais ce genre d’odeurs invisible, que le nez ne pouvait percevoir mais que le corps, tout l’être, ressentait, et vibrait en conséquence, soumis à des forces invisibles et invincibles, comme du métal face à un aimant. Croisant les bras sur ses imposants pectoraux, mains sous les aisselles, comme il le faisait si souvent, le soldat se redressa, et regarda de nouveau Stark, dont la silhouette se découpait au milieu des multiples formes des bouteilles et des réservoirs d’alcool savamment disposés sur son bar. L’ingénieur était en train de se servir un verre de bourbon. Classique.

Au début, Steve avait tenté, comme tous les autres, de raisonner Tony sur sa consommation d’alcool. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que Tony n’écoutait que lui-même et, se faisant à l’idée qu’il était adulte, décidait de le laisser faire, même si, ces derniers temps, cela devenait de plus en plus dur, de voir l’ingénieur se noyer, se détruire, mais c’était ainsi. L’ingénieur était de ces gens aux pulsions destructrices, qui ne se protégeaient pas, semblaient tout faire pour se mettre en danger, uniquement pour tester leur solidité, voir ce à quoi ils pouvaient survivre, et se disant que si de toute façon, ils n’avaient pas pu survivre à quelque chose de plus grand ou de plus forts qu’eux, ils ne méritaient plus de vivre.

La vie de Tony Stark était un crash-test. C’était facile pour une armure, mais cela devenait dangereux, voire malsain, quand il s’agissait de l’homme dans l’armure. Certains supportaient, comme Steve. Certains abandonnaient, comme Pepper.

Depuis bien longtemps déjà Rogers avait mesuré la valeur de cet être horriblement complexe, égocentrique mais paradoxalement capable d’immenses sacrifices. Mais ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait choisi une armure. Quelque chose d’externe à sa personne. Steve ne savait pas s’il s’agissait d’un message conscient, ou un aveu que Tony ne s’était même pas fait à lui-même. Ce contraste impressionnant, qui frappait au ventre comme un coup de poing, entre la force de l’armure et la fragilité de l’homme. C’était comme un mélange de couleur frappant et chaotique sur un tableau, aussi, quand la faille apparaissait, quand l’armure de sarcasme disparaissait du visage de Tony, même pour une seconde, Steve se voyait incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui, de détourner le regard, ou de faire comme si rien n’était. 

Etait-ce de là que lui venait cette envie d’être le plus proche de lui possible ? De vouloir le serrer contre lui, passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, s’enrouler autour de lui comme une carapace, devenir son armure vivante ? Steve l’ignorait, mais un feu étrange, tapi au fond de ses entrailles, lui hurlait que ce n’était qu’une partie de la réponse.  
La faille disparut du visage de Tony, et il afficha un sourire sardonique.

« Vous tombez mal, soldat. J’allais sortir. »

L’espace d’un court instant, le visage parfaitement lisse et neutre du soldat se tordit d’une grimace. Et était-ce pour tout cela qu’il avait envie de lui demander de rester, de ne pas partir pour ne pas savoir quand il reviendrait ? Etait-ce pour toutes ces raisons qu’il voulait le persuader qu’il n’avait pas besoin de cette vie de faste et de faux semblants, qu’il avait déjà tout ce qu’il lui fallait ici ? 

Tout ce qu’il lui fallait ? Et quoi donc ?

Lui ?

Steve était de ces gens droits, y compris dans leur tête ; alors même que le chaos avait pris place dans leur vie et dans leur monde. Comme pour tout, il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait, mettre la situation au clair. Régler cela pour de bon. Ce soir ou jamais. Il sourit, de manière aussi sincère et chaleureuse que ce vieux feu de cheminée qu’il aimait tant et qui brûlait dans son dos.

« Alors je vous attendrais.»

Pendant un instant, la faille reparut sur le visage de Tony ; un très court instant, juste le temps que le feu vacille, mais il afficha de nouveau un sourire sarcastique, acheva son verre d’une traite, et quitta la salle sans piper mot.

Je vous attendrais. Il faut qu’on parle. Ces mots revenaient souvent entre eux ces derniers temps. Mais l’un comme l’autre, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se défiler. Des fêtes à n’en plus pouvoir, des recherches interminables, la traque des agents d’HYDRA, et la poursuite effrénée de Bucky. 

You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
'Cause I’m a ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well, shit, at least you tried  
But when you walked out that door  
A piece of me died  
Told you I wanted more, that's not what I had in mind  
Just want it like before  
We were dancing' all night  
Then they took you away, stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember

Oui, ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, Stark était persuadé qu’il n’y aurait pas suite. Qu’il se retrouverait de nouveau seul en franchissant les portes de l’ascenseur en arrivant au dernier étage de sa superbe tour, que le Cap s’était enfui. Parfois, c’était lui qui refusait de remettre les pieds au dernier étage avant d’être sûr que Steve ne l’avait pas quitté. Par acquis de conscience. Pour pouvoir se dire, pour une fois, ce que n’était pas de sa faute, mais celui de l’autre. Seulement, ce matin, il avait avancé avec le sentiment intime et profond que le soldat avait jeté l’éponge le premier.

Parce que lui aussi avait peur, certainement. C’était un fait. Parce qu’il y avait l’odeur, l’odeur invisible, les regards, les effleurements, les yeux qui se détournaient, quelque chose d’étrange s’était instauré entre eux, les prenaient aux tripes, leur serraient le cœur. Au début, ils avaient voulu faire comme si rien n’était, comme s’ils pouvaient vivre avec, mais ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus grand.

Et ils s’étaient mis à attendre. A attendre quelque chose de l’autre, un mot, un geste, quelque chose qui leur prouverait que ce n’était pas que des illusions de leurs esprits, que quelque chose d’étrange et d’invisible les liait. Réellement.

Il l’avait attendu. Tony la vit immédiatement, la silhouette avachie sur le canapé brun, endormie, alors que le soleil se levait au loin, éclaircissant le ciel par d’élégantes et sobres teintes pastel. Et dès qu’il le vit, là, allongé, l’attendant encore, prêt à l’attendre un million d’années, le Stark se sentit subitement honteux. Il eut beau se répéter les excuses habituelles -d’ordinaire, le soldat ne promettait rien, il passait ses nuits à la recherche de son Bucky, son meilleur ami détruit par HYDRA-, il ne put empêcher un immense sentiment de honte le submerger et le mettre en pièce avec la force et la rage d’un tsunami. 

Il était là.

Tony hésita. Il fut tiraillé entre le choix de le réveiller et donc d’affronter concrètement la réalité, donner un corps et une signification à ce petit jeu qui s’était instauré entre eux, ou le besoin urgent de s’enfuir, de continuer, encore, à se défiler, à se persuader que ce n’était pas important, et qu’il n’y avait rien…

« Tony… » 

Mais voilà que le soldat se réveillait. Et Tony ne voulut pas savoir à quel point la honte serait grande et insubmersible s’il prenait la fuite maintenant. Ce réveil, cet appel, c’était le signe définitif qu’ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour, où même la fuite était la preuve qu’il y avait…quelque chose.

L’ingénieur se jeta presque sur le soldat. Même s’il n’avait pas fui, la honte se faisait tout de même de plus en plus grande. Les bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, de cette soirée et de toutes les autres soirées, des verres échangées, avant de…

Il bafouilla, s’excusa à n’en plus pouvoir, ses mots devenant des missiles qui dissipaient brutalement le brouillard du sommeil dans lequel était encore enfermé Rogers. Soudainement, il se mit à inventer, à raconter des choses qu’ils n’avaient pas fait, lui répétant que ce n’était pas ce qu’il croyait, qu’il ne s’était rien passé, se sentant toujours plus honteux à cause de ce qu’il avait fait et de ses mensonges, comme si…

Comme s’il avait commis… Quoi donc ? Un adultère ? 

« Tony, ce n’est rien, finit par le couper Steve. Si vous me dites qu’il ne s’est rien passé, il ne s’est rien passé. »

Même si tous les deux savaient que c’était pertinemment faux. Mais Rogers s’était promis de ne pas en tenir compte, depuis trop longtemps déjà, pour revenir sur sa parole. Peu importait les frasques, il resterait avec Stark, même si tous l’abandonnaient au fur et à mesure. Son rôle n’était pas de le juger, de le punir et de le blâmer, parce que la conscience de Tony était déjà une plaie infectée et boursouflée : la honte et les remords étaient des punitions suffisantes. Non, son rôle était de le rassurer, de désinfecter cette plaie, même s’il savait qu’elle ne se refermerait jamais complètement.

Pourquoi ?

Et il savait que quoi qu’il arrive, Tony lui offrait toujours, consciemment ou non, cette plaie, quand elle saignait plus que d’ordinaire, quand il y avait des complications. Parce qu’il considérait que seul Steve pouvait faire quelque chose, que lui seul avait les mots pour désinfecter, les regards pour panser la plaie.

Pourquoi ?

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
Oh baby, who

« Alors… Vous vouliez me parler ? »

I will love you till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
